Yu-Gi-Oh: Shadows of Arcadia
by TheSiranna
Summary: Young Sarah Crowley was responsible for a horrible Can she duel her way to the top and right what she wronged?


Chapter 1

As she walked, her blond hair bounced against her back. Her eyes were set on her goal. For two years she had been stuck in Zephyr Dorm. The worst dorm. The people who were part of the dorm were typically poor duelists.

But not her. Not Sarah Crowley. Sarah's brother was Austin Crowley, the best duelist in the world. He had earned the title by beating every duelist that ever dared to face him. Even if it was two or three on one.

Her goal was to overcome the heads of the Duelist School she went to. They had first placed her in Zephyr when her brother became famous, out of fear of her. But, he pulled a few strings and got her into the Azalea Dorm, the top duelists' dorm.

But…Now she was alone. Austin wasn't around to help his little sister out anymore. And she hated that the memory burned through her head every second she saw the faces of her friends. The memory of what had happened two years ago.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

At thirteen years old, Sarah had always wanted to prove that she was her brother's sister. Her skills were still in development. Not only that, but also her decision making skills.

She raced down the dark hallway. Her eyes flickering from side to side. Her hair was cut to her shoulders, making it get in her way less and less.

The reassuring feeling of her deck that she had been building for years made her less scared. But it also didn't help the fact she had gotten too deep into trouble. She was being chased by a cloaked man.

Sarah cut a corner quickly, losing her footing as she rounded the corner. She slid, slamming her leg into the wall awkwardly. She flinched as she felt the eerie sound of snapping bones.

She let out a scream of pain. She was done for. Not only could she not duel…But now she couldn't run. There wasn't any hope for her.

"_Finally. You've stopped your pathetic running._" The hushed voice of the cloaked man echoed against the narrow hallway walls.

_Crap! He's caught me! Where's Austin when I need him?!_ Sarah tried her best to stop her screams of pain. She managed to get quiet, but she couldn't stop crying.

"_Prepare to join the shadows of the Arcadian World._" The man laughed in an eerie tone. Like it was some cheesy villain.

"Not so fast!" Her brother's voice echoed through the halls. He came charging up beside her. His duel disc was ready, his deck already in the slot to hold it.

"_So you will duel for her life?_"

"Of course! If I win you leave us alone." Austin said fiercly.

"_And if I win…You will take her place in the Arcadian World._" The man laughed again, "_For your courage…I will let the girl go. For now._"

"Deal! Now enough talking! It's time for our showdown!" Austin engaged dueling mode.

At the same time, Sarah's eyes began to close slowly. Darkness edged her vision. Soon, she was out cold.

Not too long after, water dripped onto Sarah's face, forcing her awake.

She sat up, holding her hand to her knee. It was as close as she could get to soothe the pain. But, when she didn't see Austin or the cloaked man, the pain didn't matter. Her heart was shattered.

All that was left of Austin was his favorite card; Dragon Knight. Picking up the card, she sobbed silently. Wishing she could see him one last time.

The washed out sounds of her friend's voices were so faint she didn't notice. All she could focus on was her brother. Her dead brother. And it was all because of her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sarah pulled out Dragon Knight. She stared at it for a few moments, _Austin…They put me back into Zephyr because I was the reason you went missing. But…I'm not going to let you down. I will avenge you._

She put away the old card. She looked up at the sky, "Yeah…No quitting now! I'm not giving up until I take down that man. He will be my final opponent. One way or another."

Sarah smiled as she walked. Her goal was to avenge Austin. And she wasn't going to let a dumb school prevent her to right what she had wronged.


End file.
